Sonic the Hedgehog X Mew Mew Power Truth or Dare of Doom
by iheartsonic
Summary: Title says it all. Sonic, Zoey, their respective gangs and OCs from any gang that potential readers might send playing Truth or Dare.


**Author's notes (AU): this story follows IsonicfanI's tradition of making Mobians left handed, Sonic, Shadow and Silver bros and speaking with English accents, Shadow the most annoying person alive, Silver the biggest idiot alive and (my favourite) Amy a tomboy with absolutely NO crush on Sonic or no interest in dating for now (she would go as far as punching the first person who says Sonamy, Shadamy, Silvamy). Also, I'm using Senya Rose (one of IsonicfanI's OCs, you can read about her on his profile). And I'm accepting other OCs too, just send them in a review or a PM. Now, I want you to know that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Mew Mew Power or (obviously) any OC you'll send me (so don't sue me, readers!). **

**Characters in the story: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Senya (IsonicfanI's OC), Cream (anc Cheese), Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Tikal, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Wesley, Elliot, Dren, Tarb, Sardon, Mark, Deep Blue, Blue Knight (yep, I split Mark's alter-egos into three different characters for three times the fun).**

In Cafe Mew Mew:

Amy (angry): "Did I hear anyone say _Sonamy_?"

Me: "Sorry, Ames. IsonicfanI might've made you the ultimate Tai Chi fighter, but you're in my story now. And since I'm the author, watch out"

Amy: "Fine. But I'll say two things. One: this story will be over one day and I'll be out of it. Two: dad is a renegade shaolin. Need I explain anything?"

Me: "Shaolin don't beat people up recklessly"

Amy: "Can you guess why he's renegade?"

Me: *gulps*

Amy: "No, it's not that. He met mum, who was from a rival ninja clan, and obviously, fell in love with her. Both had to leave their factions in order to be with each other. Oh, did I mention that mum is a renegade ninja?"

Me: *gulps again*

Amy: "And my sis...you know her, don't you?"

Senya: "Hey there"

Me: *gulps a third time*

Sonic: "On the other hand, you have an awesome family"

Zoey (jokingly): "I guess your family reunions include rice painting and your mother's family throwing shuriken at your father's family"

Senya: "Yep. You should've seen me uppercutting aunt Hatsumi through the roof"

Corina: "What was so important that you had to interrupt my tea time?"

Me: "I'm glad you asked. Welcome to the first..."

Knuckles does a drumroll

Me: "...the greatest..."

Knuckles does another drumroll

Me: "...Sonic the Hedgehog X Mew Mew Power Truth or Dare of Doom!"

Bridget: "D-Doom? That sounds s-scary"

Amy: "Don't worry. I guess you're hard to scare since you saw Mark's face and didn't get a heart attack"

Mark: "I heard that!"

Sardon: "Truth or dare? Is that another one of those stupid childish games you humans consider entertaining?"

Kikki: "Come on, it's fun. But wait, how can we play if we're just characters in a fanfic?"

Silver: "Characters in what?"

Me: "A fanfic"

Silver: "What's that?"

Me: "It's when fans of a certain work write stories about the respective characters"

Silver: "So you bought the copyrights for Sonic the Hedgehog and Mew Mew Power?"

Me: "No, I said that I didn't own them about 2 minutes ago"

Silver: "Oh"

Me: "So, my dear readers (if I have any), pwease with a cherry on top, send the evilest truths and dares in your reviews. Until that, some dares from IsonicfanI"

IsonicfanI Chaos Controls in. "Hello world!"

Everyone: "Hey"

IsonicfanI: "The first dare is for Corina"

Corina (sarcastically): "Oh, yay"

Isonicfan: "I dare you to work for 5 minutes"

Corina: *picks up a mop* "I hate you"

IsonicfanI: "Why? You're my favourite Mew Mew Power character"

Corina: *blushes, starts mopping the floor* "Really? Um...I guess I could work a little if you asked me so nicely"

Zoey: "He dared you"

Corina: "It's the same thing"

IsonicfanI: "Ok, now for Senya. I dare you to hug Mark"

Me: "Wow, someone's feeling eviler than Deep Blue today, huh?"

Mark: "I don't want to hug her! She's not a tree!"

IsonicfanI: "Hey, a dare is a dare"

Senya: *hugs Mark* "I thought we were friends, IsonicfanI"

IsonicfanI: "Next up, Shadow. I dare you to use your whole arsenal of insults on Mark"

Mark: "Why does everyone hate me?"

Me: "Not everyone, just IsonicfanI"

IsonicfanI: "And everyone else"

Shadow: "Ok, what should I start with? Oh, I know! You're so..."

3 hours later:

Shadow: "There. That's all"

Everyone except me, Shadow and Mark: *sleeping*

Me: "Hey, wake up!"

Sonic: "Huh? What happened? When did we fall asleep?"

Me: "After Shadow's first insult"

IsonicfanI: "And today's last dare is for..."

Everyone except me and IsonicfanI: *waiting impatiently*

IsonicfanI: "...Mark!"

Mark: *gulps*

IsonicfanI: "I dare you to eat Silver's food"

Silver: *hands Mark a plate of one of his favourite self-developed meals, meatloaf boiled in gasoline* "Here you go"

Mark: *eats Silver's food little by little, until it's over* "I'm...going...to...kill...you"

Corina: "No, don't kill IsonicfanI! He's one of the few people who like me!"

IsonicfanI: "He can't anyway. He's a character and I'm an author. I have more power than him"

Kikki: "But this is not your story, so..."

Me: "If you say that line, I'm taking away all your sweets"

Kikki: "...YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!"

Me: *snaps her fingers, makes the bag full of sweets next to Kikki disappear*

Kikki: *pulls out a chocolate bar*

Me: *snaps her fingers, makes Kikki's chocolate bar disappear*

Kikki: *pulls out another chocolate bar*

Me: *makes that one disappear as well*

1 hour later:

Me: "Where do you get all these chocolate bars?"

Kikki: "IsonicfanI keeps giving them to me"

IsonicfanI: "Well, it's time to go now. See you!" *Chaos Controls out of the cafe*

Me: "And this is the end of the first chapter. You liked it, didn't you?"

Mark and Senya: "No"

Corina: "The best day of my life"

Mark and Senya: "WHAT?"

Zoey: "But Corina...you WORKED!"

Corina: "And I found out that I'm IsonicfanI's favourite Mew Mew Power character"


End file.
